


Reveal

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cinderella Elements, Curvy Reader, F/M, Janitor Reader, Kissing, ball/gala, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: It's time to go public
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
________  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Another six months goes by, another soiree is placed on Noct’s calendar. This time it’s a charity gala, and since Noctis has made it a point to be more philanthropic, he’s said he’ll be there. Of course _______________ has volunteered to be part of the wait staff again; it’s overtime pay, and she gets to eat leftovers in the kitchens after it’s over, _and _she gets to see Noctis in his fancy royal raiment. The image of him _does _things to her—terrible, _wonderful _things—things that she has no business thinking of, but does anyway, because the last year has been filled with so many impossible moments, she can hardly believe her reality. 

She’s mopping the hallway in the national security department of the Citadel when a familiar face approaches her utility cart. She bows—not because Nyx Ulric is high-class, but because of his legendary heroics on behalf of the kingdom of Lucis. 

“At ease,” Nyx laughs as he claps her on the shoulder. “Noct’s little girlfriend, how are you?” 

_____________ blushes at the nickname but doesn’t dispute it. “I’m fine, sir.” 

“Oh, Nyx, please,” the warrior chuckles, gray-blue eyes twinkling. “How’s your family? They settled into those nice new houses yet?” 

“Oh, yes! They’re doing great, thank you so much for asking.” 

Nyx tilts his head to the side and taps his earpiece, nods, then smiles at the cleaning girl. “Sorry, gotta run. Good talking to you! See you at the charity gala tonight, right?” 

“I’ll be there!” she calls as she waves the hero off. ___________ digs the post-it note from her pocket that had been left on the cleaning cart this morning. _Won’t see you until the gala! Have a good day, love you, xoxo N _She sighs happily, replacing the note and continuing with her menial tasks until the evening. 

The wait staff is already headed out from the kitchens with full trays of champagne for the guests. _____________ can hear the announcer calling out names and titles—“_Lord and Lady __Tremellius__, Ambassadors of Tenebrae”— _and one of the kitchen chefs slides her several plates of finished hors d’oeuvres. She takes them, loading up a large round tray, when suddenly she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. She looks up, and through the hustle and bustle of steam and sweat and overcrowded bodies, Ignis Scientia is standing there, smiling. 

“Lord Scientia—hi, uh, is everything all right?” 

Ignis clears his throat and adjusts his glasses. “It’s all quite fine, except for you.” 

“I don’t understand—did I do something wrong?” 

“It’s just that you’re in the wrong attire for a charity gala.” 

____________ looks down at her black pants, her crisp white shirt, and her tie. “Uh...but isn’t this what all the wait staff are wearing?” 

Ignis smirks. “Yes, however—you have been given special leave for this evening. Your presence is required tonight—as a guest.” 

She starts to back into the counter and shake her head. “No, no, you...there has to be a mistake, I can’t go _out _there, with...with...” 

“With Noct,” Ignis finishes, not caring who hears. “You can, and you will. Now, please follow me. For his Highness’ sake.” Without waiting for her to protest again, Ignis drags her through the kitchen and up to the floor directly above the ballroom; it’s an empty spare bedroom, but a bright blue dress and low wedge heels have been laid out on the queen-size bed. 

____________ brings her hand to her face and sniffs back hard tears. “I can’t...there’s no way, Ignis, I...don’t fit into this world...I don’t even know how to dance...” 

“Noct will lead you, you have nothing to fear. Prompto picked out the dress; it’s quite lovely, don’t you think? Now, I’m going to stand outside, and I will knock again in five minutes.” 

All she can do is nod numbly as Ignis steps out of the room. She slowly moves to the bed, eyeing the knee-length sleeveless dress in wonder. It’s nicer than anything she’s had in her whole life—it's sparkly, and _____________ doesn’t even want to know if the rhinestones making up the intricate filigree patterns are real or not. She mechanically strips of the wait staff uniform, folding it carefully on the bed, and peels the dress from its hanger and plastic wrapping and slips into it, shucking off her socks and black work shoes and slipping shakily into the heels. 

“Ignis,” she calls. “The zipper...” She’s turned around with her back to the door as she hears it click. Ignis strides in and zips up the dress, bidding her to turn around. The diamond pendant that she’s wearing shines radiantly against the elegant fabric. There’s nothing to be done about hair or makeup, but she supposes that it could be worse. 

“Oh,” breathes Ignis, voice hitching just a bit. “You look exquisite. I believe you will outshine everyone tonight. You will make them jealous with Noct’s attention focused solely on you.” Ignis withdraws a white card from his blazer pocket and places it in her hands. “Now, hurry. They’re almost finished with the introductions. Hand this to attendant.” 

____________ slips in, the last in line behind a string of nobles and wealthy philanthropists and delegates from other regions of the country. She feels awkward, and like she’s about to fall over in the blue satin sandals—but she steels her nerves and takes a deep breath, and when it’s her turn and she’s facing out into the glittering crowd, her deafening heartbeat and the sound of the announcer’s voice mixes in her ears-- 

“_Introducing Miss ____________ _____________, confidante of His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.” _

The collective gasp from the crowd below the grand staircase is almost overwhelming, but ___________ bites back tears as she places her hand on the gold railing and sets one foot in front of the other until she reaches the floor. 

Noctis pushes his way past the guests until he falls into her arms at the base of the stairs, crying. He pulls away after a minute and kisses her in the middle of everyone, and the scandalized sounds of the guests spur him on further. ______________ can’t help but melt in her prince’s arms as his tongue explores her mouth. 

Drunk with passion, Noctis pulls away finally, misty blue eyes boring holes into his cleaning girl’s soul. “Hi,” he breathes, pushing his forehead to hers. 

“Did you plan this?” she asks, still shaking. She can feel the stares of everyone around them. 

“No--Prompto and Iggy told me they had a surprise for me, but...I never expected...” 

“Do I look okay?” 

“You look gorgeous,” Noctis says as he kisses her again. “Come on. Come walk with me.” The prince steps back and loops their arms together, and moves to introduce his girlfriend to the buzzing crowd. 


End file.
